


i'll save you

by ThisJoyAndI



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisJoyAndI/pseuds/ThisJoyAndI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(when the sky falls)<br/>Set during 3x11. 'She presses her lips to his in the rare possibility that she can restore his hope. His breath is hot against her face, short pants that provide evidence of his panic.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll save you

It’s his new hair.

It must be.

It _has_ to be.

She cannot be attracted to Stiles...it has to be his hair. It has grown to a length that makes her fingers twitch with the desire to tug at it, not closely shaven so she can see the outline of his cranium. Her own hair is pulled back from her face, the reminder of how their _fucking English teacher_ tried to kill her evident on her neck for the whole world to see. How completely screwed up is that – a woman to whom she handed an essay to last Monday had tried to strangle her only a few days later. But she takes it as a normal part of life in Beacon Hills, says nothing to her parents about the fact that she apparently has supernatural abilities and merely curls up in bed to banish the memory from her mind with reruns of cheesy television shows.

Stiles looks at the mark cautiously, like he wants to say something, but she is more despaired by his appearance. Slovenly he is not, neat in his attire, but he looks at her without hope, his eyes tinted with sadness. He looks at her as if she has ripped his heart out of his chest and crushed it in front of him, and that pains her more than the memory of the rope around her neck.

Ms. Blake, whatever the hell she is, cannot kill his father.

She will do anything to prevent it, will sacrifice herself like the Sheriff did to save her. Stiles will not lose both of his parents, not if she has a say in anything.

She is Lydia Martin and if she can survive the wrath of a supernatural creature after just discovering her own supernatural abilities, then she can definitely save Stiles’ father.

The hope swells up in her chest, and she feels a rush of adrenaline course through her body.

Until she looks at Stiles’ face, hears him tell her that Mr. Argent has been taken, sees his hands shake as he struggles to place his phone back in his jean pocket. Then the hope leaves her body in one fell swoop, her eyes concentrated on Stiles as he struggles to exist anymore now he knows the limited chance they have.

Chris Argent had been Stiles’ last remaining hope, a trained hunter and a skilful predator. She is shocked by the loss of him, is shocked by the fact that just when she thought everything had turned to shit, something else bad occurred. But Stiles looks as if the very air has been sucked out of his lungs and she knows he feels worse than she could ever possibly feel. For him, Mr Argent had represented a possibility to find his father alive, to save him from the clutches of their English teacher turned demonic creature. Now that he is gone, so is Stiles’ hope.

She presses her lips to his in the rare possibility that she can restore his hope. His breath is hot against her face, short pants that provide evidence of his panic.

She’s never closed her eyes on a first kiss before. With Jackson, she kept her eyes upon to register the changes in his face as they kissed, what she had thought to be a perpetual scowl disappearing from his face as he relaxed under her lips. With Aiden her eyes had been open so she was aware of everything going on, afraid that he would shift and attack her, afraid that she was once again attracted to a supernatural creature and the downfall that could occur. Despite what she told the youngest Hale, she does something get afraid that Aiden will hurt her - he's an alpha, isn't that what they do? 

But with Stiles...with Stiles it is different.

She closes her eyes instantly to feel his lips under hers, closes her eyes to ensure she does not think about the boy she had so cruelly brushed off for so long. She just drinks in the feel of Stiles, the scratchiness of his cheek under her fingertips and the softness of his lips against hers.

And then he looks at her with such hope she fears her heart might crack, his forehead furrowed and eyes tender. Her hands linger in the space between them for a few moments before she pulls them back to her lap, swallowing the urge to caress his forehead to smooth the furrows out.

Oh, it has to be his hair.

And if it is not, then she will have time to mull it over later. After they have saved Stiles’ father and she can thank the Sheriff for saving her life. After she can see hope restored to the boy who has just kissed her with such tenderness and pure love she cannot breathe for the thought of it all.

Only then will she sort out her feelings.

His face is alight with hope, his voice soft as he murmurs, “How’d you do that?”

And then she thinks that maybe it might not just be his hair after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively known as I write something other than Richard x Anne and struggle with the characterisation of Lydia.  
> P.S. How freaking amazing was the kiss! The music, the body language, ahhhh *swoons* Lydia and Stiles 5ever!  
> P.P.S. I would have liked more anger from Lydia towards Peter, but I'm glad he had enough common sense to look abashed.


End file.
